Gebruikersblog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Achtste dagboek bericht
Achtste dagboek bericht Donderdag 10 mei 2012, 18:43 achter mijn bureau. Lief dagboek, Vandaag is het Aki's verjaardag!!!! En omdat Misaki hier niets mee te maken wou hebben, zijn we naar de zoo gegaan!!!!!! Echt super leuk!!!!! Ik was zo enthousiast vandaag!!!!!!!!!! Bij elk dier was ik aan het stralen van opwinding!!!!!!!! Ik wilde ze allemaal aanraken en aaien, maar de dierenverzorgers lieten me het niet toe TT_TT!!!!!! Niet eerlijk TTT__TTT!!!!!!! Maar Gingka heeft me opgevrolijkt met een ijsje!!!!!!! Zo lief!!!!!!!! Hij heeft er één gekocht. Ik vroeg waarom en hij antwoordde dat hij gewoon niet genoeg geld had (hij had twintig yen bij!!!), dus moesten we hem delen en toen had ik hem door!!!!!! Ik begon hevig te blozen!!!!!!! We aten het ijsje op en ik gaf hem een kusje op zijn wang!!!!!!! Hij bloosde en grijnsde!!!!! We gingen door en om me nog blijer te maken, heeft Gingka gevraagt aan de dierenverzorger dat ik een jachtluipaardjonkie mocht vasthouden!!!!!!! Zo lief :3!!!!!!!! Ik mocht haar vastnemen en ze miauwde naar me!!!!!!! Ze vond me aardig!!!!! Ik had zo veel geluk dat ze niet geadopteerd was!!!!!! Ik wilde het, maar de verzorger wou haar zelf adopteren, maar dat wou het kleintje niet. Ze ging dus met mij mee naar huis!!!!! Ik heb haar Kawai-Ko genoemd!!!!! Ze is zo'n cutie :3!!!!!! Dus ik neem haar mee en ik gaf haar een rood belletje zodat ik haar herkennen!!!!! Ze staat er zo schattig mee!!!!!! Gingka werd meteen jaloers en ik moest hem weer sussen. zonder enig succes. Hij liep weg van ons!!!!! Hij zie dat hij naar de WC moest. Dus niet. Hij bleef er te lang op en ze gingen hem halen en toen bleek het dat hij er helemaal niet was!!!!!!!! Ik was helemaal histerisch!!!!!! Ik liep van hen weg en hen naar hem op zoek!!!!!!!! Ik vond hem op een bankje bij de flamingo's. Had ik kunnen weten want ze zijn zijn lievelingsdieren! Ik ben zo stom!!! Ik met Kawai-Ko naar hem toe en hij zag ons. Hij keek me vernietigend aan en ik begon te huilen en liep weg. Ik ging naar de meisjesWc en zat daar te huilen met Kawai-Ko. Ze glipte weg en ging ergens naartoe. Een paar minuutjes later klopte er iemand aan de deur van de WC waarop ik zat. Ik zei "Bezet." en hij deed open. Ik zag Gingka met Kawai-Ko in zijn armen voor me staan. Kawai-Ko had hem gaan halen voor mij. Hij was schulbewust en keek me met spijt aan. Ik keek weg. Ik was boos. Ik stond op en nam Kawai-Ko uit zijn armen. Toen opeens kuste hij me!!!! Ik kuste hem terug en we gingen naar de rest. Aki had geweend. We hadden haar verjaardag verpest!!!!! We hebben het goed gemaakt door een knuffel voor haar verjaardag te kopen. Ze was er superblij mee!!!! Daarna zijn we naar een dolfijnen show gaan kijken. De dag was voorbij en we gingen weg. Het was een super leuke dag!!!!!! Maar er waren minpuntjes..... Toen we naar de zoo gingen met de AUTO zagen we dat er geen parkeerplaats was!!!! Hebben we dus een kilometer verder moeten parkeren!!!!!! Kyoya was chagerijnig aan het worden!!!!! Toen we eindelijk bij de zoo aankwamen, werd het erger. Een duif poepte net op Kyoya's schouder en hij werd pissig!!!!!! Maar hij hield zich in. We wilden de tickets betalen, maar we waren onze portefeuille's vergeten!!!! Echt stom!!!! Ik en Ryuga gingen ze terug halen!!!! We kwamen terug aan bij de zoo en konden eindelijk binnen. Maar toen werden we lastig gevallen door mensen in dierenpakken die een foto wilde trekken. Een meisje zat onder een kostuum en trok een foto met Ryuga. Ze vroeg het aan de andere jongens en zij weigerden, maar goed ook!!!!!!!!! Toen was het goed de hele tijd, maar teon we naar buiten wilden... Vroeg die meid aan Ryuga of ze hem kon helpen en ze was zo dubbelzinnig aan het praten!!!!!! Ze zwaaide met de foto van hen beide!!!! "Wil je hem kopen?" vroeg ze en haar stem was op het toppunt van haar aantrekkelijkheid!!!! Madoka werd mega boos en scheurde de foto in duizend stukjes!!!!! Ze liep boos weg!!!! Ryuga ging haar achterna!!!!! En dat werd leuk in de auto!!!! We kwamen thuis aan en toen de dag niet erger kon worden, kakte een duif weer op Kyoya's schouder!!!!! Ik werd schijnheilig en vertelde hem "Het brengt geluk!" en hij werd boos en riep het uit van woede!!!!!! We gingen weg en hij kalmeerde!!!! Hij ging met Tsuki naar huis!!! Madoka en Ryuga gingen ook naar huis. Aki ging super blij met Nile naar huis. Ik en Gingka gingen naar huis en Misaki en Tsubasa ook. Nou ik ga stoppen want mijn Gingka wilt me weer knuffelen in zijn slaap!!!!! Zo cute!!!!! Kawai-Ko slaapt bij Pangur-Ban!!!!! So cute!!!!! Ik ga nu bye!!!!! Dag lief dagboek!!!! Ik schrijf je later!!!!! Myuu Sama!!!!!! Categorie:Blogberichten